


What Happens At Night

by ricky_goldsworth



Series: Misinterpretations [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Handcuffed Together, and frankly i blame buzzfeed, which is a pre-existing tag for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth
Summary: A drabble written for an ask game on tumblr based onthis post. Feel free to send me more prompts to wildly misinterpret!





	What Happens At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kait_darling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_darling/gifts).



> If you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now! If you got here some other way, I have a tumblr at [ricky-goldsworth](https://ricky-goldsworth.tumblr.com/post/175983609114/prompt-for-you-to-wildly-misinterpret-what).

It seems like an obvious choice when Ryan suggests it. Plenty of other duos in the company have done the challenge, and the videos have always done pretty well, even without the power of name recognition on their side. Besides that, it sounds like a fantastic opportunity to drive each other up the wall, which is always great fun. Shane’s in before he’s even finished explaining.

It’s not until the cameras are rolling and the key turns in the lock that Ryan’s enthusiasm starts to falter. He looks down at the cuffs, then back up at Shane, growing apprehension in his face.

Shane smirks. “Oh,  _Ryan_ , you’re not thinking of bailing on me already, are you?”

Ryan rolls his eyes, shoving him in the arm. Shane mimes being knocked off balance; the cuffs clink in protest. “Shut up.”

“I should hope not!” Shane leans in, conspiratorial, and whispers just loud enough for the microphone to catch: “I’m going to get you to eat a home-cooked meal, it’ll be a real learning experience.”

Ryan pulls away, pouting when Shane’s hand comes with him and Shane himself follows after it. “I’m not gonna  _bail_ ,” he says, “I just… realised something I didn’t think of before.”

“And what’s that?”

“What… what happens at night?”


End file.
